The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and, more particularly, to a semiconductor chip having first and second operation modes of different consumption currents.
There is a semiconductor chip having a first operation mode in which first current is consumed and a second operation mode in which second current larger than the first current is consumed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-211640).
The semiconductor chip has a reference voltage generating circuit for generating reference voltage, first and second regulators for generating power supply voltage on the basis of the reference voltage, and an internal circuit which is driven by the power supply voltage generated by the first and second regulators and executes first and second operation modes.
The first regulator has first current drive capability, and the second regulator has second current drive capability higher than the first current drive capability. In the first and second operation modes, the first and second regulators are activated, respectively, thereby reducing the consumption current.